fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederic
Appearance Hair: His hair is shortly cropped most of the time. Sometimes it grows just a bit too long so he’ll wear it in a short, stumpy ponytail until he has time to cut it. However, his bangs almost always seem to be in his face hiding either his eyes or the scar on his cheek. It’s a pale, icy blue that sometimes makes him look like an older man rather than a child. Eyes: His eyes are a pale, icy blue just like his hair. According to Rodney, even though he rarely talks, sometimes his eyes just see through you, right into your soul. Skin: Pale Height: 5’ 1” Weight: 90 lbs Other: He has three scars on his left cheek that run from his nose diagonally across his cheek, like claw marks. Clothing: He wears only light colored priest robes, usually a light blue, occasionally white for certain holidays with a hood with silver or gold embroidery. They’re so simple, it’s not even funny. He hates to stand out from the crowd. Personal Personality A stark contrast to Rodney, Frederic is shy, introverted, and quiet. He’s quick to accept someone as his friend though and seems naïve to the ways of the world no matter how many bad things happen to him. He’s always getting himself into trouble which may be the contributing factor as to why he stays with Rodney. (No one messes with him.) He is the epitome of innocence, almost always cheerful and willing to help. Even though he never speaks, he just seems to have an aura of purity around him. However, the scars on his face suggest otherwise. Quotes "Erm...never mind." "I'm clean! I'm clean!" "Oh Goddess protect Rodney..." Family/Friends Best friend: Rodney McNaughten- Even he doesn't know why they stick together. Opposites attract, but they're the perfect match for each other. They have each other's backs and nothing could change that. For some reason, the priest looks up to the mage, thinking he can do no wrong other than the wrong he has already done. History Frederic was left on the doorstep of a church when he was just a baby. The head priest raised him as his own son, teaching him to be pious and humble, no matter what was thrown at him. He never talked much, but was always quick to make friends with anyone who stopped by the church. The story as to how he got his facial scars was because of this innocence. A sniper named Angus from a nearby village was wounded in battle and brought to the church for treatment. Even though he was much much older than the priest who was nine at the time, they became fast friends. The sniper, even after he was healed, came back every week to visit his little buddy. Frederic would even help him train by retrieving arrows. He would even play “William Tell” occasionally. Because Angus never missed, Frederic trusted him with his life. One day, Frederic caught Angus messing around with a few of the sisters in his church. He was quick to tell the head priest and the sniper was punished, severely. When he returned to the church the next day, he and Frederic set out for training. He told the little priest that he wasn’t angry. When they played William Tell that day, he missed for the first time, skimming the side of his face (the largest scar). Angus then threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone what really happened. From that day on, Frederic decided to tell everyone he tripped, still terrified by the threat even though no one knows what happened to Angus. (The other scars were caused by falling debris in a fire.) He eventually left the church when it burned down and he had become friends with Rodney who he caught trying to steal while he was staying there. Somehow, the two became friends, the lion and the lamb, maybe because Rodney pitied the kid. They stuck together wherever they went, Rodney causing trouble, Frederic trying to keep him out of it. RP History Elemental War War of Shadow and Light Supports Tess © HeartOfPinkSol Krrish © HeartOfPinkSol Jenrya © Windwarrior234 Mishka © RedWorld Mana © NaglfartheImpaler Bianca © HeartOfPinkSol Ruca © Windwarrior234 Huma © Wyvernlord_Firion Asroth © Bamf Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)